Rape and report cards
by CheshireMiko
Summary: Yaoi and Shoujo ai. Sasunaru highschool fic. Sasuke, the nonchalant newkid, and Naruto, the innocent, preppy teen... what a pairing, huh? Throw in a gangs, rape, drugs, and blackmail and you got a story! rape, lemons, flufff. Kairuka, sasunaru, & more.
1. Meetings

Moshi moshi all, it is me the cheshiremiko, welcoming you to my Sasunaru fanfic!!! does a little dance This is a very old fanfic, which I have redone (read author's note: Chapter 4) because not only was it full of typos but I hated the writing style I used. So here you are, my new and improved chapter 1 of **Rape and report cards.**

-----------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked slowly through the hallways, the black cargo bag, that was slung over my shoulders, bouncing on my hip with every new step I took. Around me, littering the shiny linoleum floors of the school building, teens stood around in packs, each chatting idly with close friends, clad in their blue and white plaid, school-emblem embroidered uniforms. It was truly a disgusting sight. I decided though not to make a big deal of it, just scowling at them and stomping by, trying desperately to find my new locker, through the vast sea of morons. Glancing down at the small piece of paper that I held between my fingers, I read the assembly of numbers that was printed on it, slowly mouthing them as I did.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Locker 1114 (22, 32, 26)_

I stared at this paper for a bit, strolling aimlessly through the hallways as I did, only to finally stop in front of the tall blue locker which held the same code on it as my sheet did. Sighing, I opened it quickly, stuffing in my things as fast as I possibly could, before starting off to my first period.

It was my first day at the new building of Ashinami High. I had just transfered from my old school, after getting kicked out from starting to many fights.But I wasn't too upset about it, for my other school had been an extremely prestigious university, one of the most elite private schools in all of Konoha to be precise, the one and only Konoha Academy, and I did not fit in there at all.

I may have lived in a good, religious, nuclear family, but I wasn't the best kid ever, and was definitely not your normal, boy-next-door type of teen. Actually by most, I was labeled as either emo or goth, though truly I loathed that title, for I dressed in black band t-shirts, wore tons of hair gel in my ebony locks, and basically always wore on my face that back-off-bitch look in order to keep away the imbeciles who I had to live and interact with. By my parents though, I had a different label. A hellion. The shameful son who had run free from their grasps, while destroying their name in the process.

I almost felt sorry for them, for both of their sons had turned out to be flukes, but truly it wasn't my problem, and didn't let it bother me much, after all, they had my sister, and she was perfect.

I held tightly to my thick, algebra book, my eyes scanning the room numbers quickly as I passed by each door, still feeling slightly anxious to get there. I was tired, overwhelmed by the whole ordeal of exploring heedlessly through the entire, damn school, and ready for a nap. I mean, come one, Math class is officially the best place for a siesta, why else would they have it.

At last, I pinpointed the location of my class, and entered the room quietly, heading to the back of the entire class, only to plop down in a desk with a contented sigh. Students entered quickly behind me, trying desperately to escape the wrath of the dreaded bell, before they too, just as I did, picked a place to sit, usually somewhere as faraway from the teacher as possible.

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my reading material, and began to read, ignoring all of the clamor my idiot peers were making as best as I could, tuning them out with a difficult sci-fi novella. After a couple minutes though, I was rudely interrupted by a slight tapping on it's hard cover, making me peer over the top of the book, a clear irked look visibly present on my face.

In front of me sat a tall girl, a mischievous grin gracing her thin, pink lips, her dark blue eyes twinkling with utter amusement as she bothered me. Bright, golden blond hair, stuck up from her head, tied neatly into four small pigtails at the back of it. She wore her uniform rebelliously, giving me the clear signal that she was somewhat of a punk, an anarchist to the school's dress code. Her shirt clung to her tightly, definitely a size smaller then it was supposed to be, squeezing against her chest like a second skin, making her large breasts even more prominent on her torso, and her blue tie lay against them, tied loosely and haphazardly around her throat. The plaid blue skirt she wore was also too small, and rode up provocatively on her slim thighs, while a studded belt slung around her lithe waist above it. She was cute, hot even, but it made me want to gag. She looked like a total slut in my eyes.

"What do you want exactly" I questioned her, an exasperated tone laced clearly in my low voice. And though it would have made most back away, it only made her grin more, looking almost demonic, as if she was all too joyous that she grated my nerves.

"I noticed you were new, and pretty cool, unlike the rest of the nerds who go here" She replied her voice sneer and flirtatious at the same time. I just rolled my eyes, knowing she was just another fan girl to add to the list. _God the crushes have already started and I've just got here._

"Sorry don't roll like that, honey" I pointed out blankly, the words coming out of my mouth before I had even thought of what to say. And then they hit her, like a speeding semi, making her eyes grow big, just like diner plates, and I tensed up, expecting her to yell and call me a faggot. _I shouldn't have told her off the bat like that, god I'm such a retard, _I thought with remorse.

Thankfully though, and to my relief, and confusion, she began to chuckle, only just slightly, before her cheeks became rosy, and she slowly started to rumble with hysterical laughter. I waited a few minutes, patiently as she began to stop finally, her breaths coming out hard and wheezy, her hands coming up to her face as she wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Scrunching down, embarrassment washed over me, as I felt all the eyes in the entire classroom stare intently at us from her outburst. But, as if she didn't notice, she leaned down in front of me, and whispered,

"Don't worry, I don't either. I'm just as gay as you are honey." She smiled at me, almost reassuringly, and for the first time I started to like this girl. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Im not gay, Im Bi" I kidded, chuckling happily as I did "The name is Sasuke by the way"

"Temari" She replied.

The teacher at the front coughed then, making the blond turn around to face her as she did.

Relaxing back in my chair, the idea ran through my mind that maybe, just maybe, this might not be such a bad school after all. Especially if all the chicks here were like her.

----------------------------------------------

The bell rang loudly, echoing through the halls of Ashinami, chiming annoyingly in my ears, harshly making me wake up as it did. My eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by the smiling face of my new friend, Temari and the painfully bright ceiling lights which shone like a halo behind her. I growled, and began to gather my stuff together, which had been knocked around quite a lot during my nap. The girl only giggled at my grogginess, chirping "Rise and shine, sleepy head." as she did. I glared at her, only earning a punch in the arm in return, pain shooting up my arm almost instantly in response to her violent attack. The girl had an extremely strong arm on her, and I had a feeling that a deep bruise would adorn the spot she had hit me later.

"Hey meet me at lunch later, okay? I want to introduce you to the gang" She stated, as we exited the class room. I only nodded, walking away as I did, giving a slight wave goodbye from behind as I continued to tread away from where she stood. I heard her smugly mumble, "Mata-ne, Sasu-chan" in response, and could only imagine her waving her fingers back at me.

Strolling to where my locker was located, hands stuffed into the pockets of my plaid pants, I pushed through the crowds of fools who muddled my path, slightly peeved as they continued to get in my way, no matter how much I pushed through them. But then, something caught my attention, distracting me from my previous anger.

It was a small teen, surrounded by a group of girls, most likely his friends, who gossiped as they waited for him to finish with his locker, which was located right next to mine. He was cute, with his mass of natural blond spikes that stood from the goggles that adorned his head, and bright, almost sapphire colored, blue eyes. Sun kissed cheeks were drawn into a look of annoyance, three whisker-like scars equally spaced on each, as he pulled and shuffled around pitifully, trying with all his might to get his over stuffed bag out of that slim, blue compartment. Quickly jogging up to him, I dropped my own bag next to my feet.

"Here let me help" I said, giving him a small smirk as I got his attention. He only nodded and stepped back, letting me quickly pull out the sack, before I heard him sigh in relief, a look of thankfulness present in those deep puddles of blue.

I handed it to him then, eyeing him over as I did, but he grabbed it away quickly, making me notice the fact that he was blushing only slightly, as he stared back at me.

"urm, thank you?" He muttered, his voice low and filled with just a small hint of nervousness. I just shrugged in response, acting quite non-chalant, before adding.

"No prob, the name's Uchiha Sasuke, I'm your locker neighbor" Then, as if to prove my statement, I turned to my own locker, beginning to fondle the lock, before hearing that familiar click and proceeding to open the door, earning a small creek from the hinges as I did.

"Oh...mine's Naruto Uzumaki". I chuckled, noting the fact that the name strangely fit him, though I couldn't figure out exactly why, especially since I just met the kid.

"Well see ya around, Uchiha-san" I heard him chime in quickly, breaking me away from my reverie, before he scampered off, running quickly with his pack of girls to his next class. I just grinned, pulling out the books I needed. "Kay," I mumbled under my breath, "Hope so"

----------------------------------------------

I scooted through the lunch line, slowly picking out the most edible looking things, before walking away, holding the small tray of slop as far away from my body as I could. The 'food' looked absolutely nasty, as usually school lunch does, and I gingerly bent over to examine it, only to scrunch up my nose as its repugnant stench hit me full throttle.

Glancing around the cafeteria, I tried my best not to pay attention as my slop seemed to move just a bit on its own, only to spot that familiar blond set of pig-tails waving at me excitedly. Rolling my eyes, I strolled over there, observing the different sorts of people that surrounded her, each of them looking just as untamed and unusual as both her and I did.

Sitting down, I then regarded the girl who sat next to my new found friend, and watched as she snaked an arm around Temari 's small waist, holding her close to her own body almost possessively so. She looked fairly older than me, with her mature aura and indifferent attitude. Not only that but she was very, very beautiful, with a well built, toned body, and smooth, long brown hair which she pulled back into one high pony-tail.

Her uniform though, somehow reminded me of Temari, her white button-up unbuttoned all the way to the top of her chest, and you could unmistakably see the fishnet shirt she wore beneath it. Unlike temari though, she wore the pants that the males usually wore. I wondered slightly how she got away with these things, especially with all her accessories and her lack of a tie.

Noticing that I was scanning her, Temari quickly destroyed the awkward silence that had occurred.

"Um, this is my girl friend, Mitarashi Anko, she's in the junior year, isn't that right babe?" She said, interrupting my thought, before she gave a quick peck on the brunette's cheek, making a bright blush blossom there.

"Nice to meet you...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" I told her, a small smug smile on my face. Though I had decided that I should be careful around this teen, for she did seem pretty protective of Temari, I quietly admired her at the same time. She seemed sweet, and a good find for the blond girl.

A small cough was suddenly heard, and I turned to see the incredibly sweet smile of an extremely feminine boy. A look of cheerfulness twinkled in his eyes as he suddenly mumbled,

"Are you gonna introduce the rest of us, Temari-chan?"

Temari grinned broadly before standing up, quickly proceeding in naming each and every person in the 'gang', while adding a couple things about them as she did.

The one who had smiled so sweetly ended up being a sophomore named Haku, who although seemed a bit out of place with the rest of the people, he did dress somewhat oddly and feminine. The man who sat next to him happened to be his boyfriend, Zabuza, a extremely violent and menacing looking senior. In front of him sat a white haired, bespectacled sophomore named Kabuto, who was apparently the head dealer in the school. There was also a senior girl named Kurenai, and a quiet, brooding teen named Neji.

I sat quietly as they were all introduced, nodding to each as they were, only to have a thought run through my head. That this was gonna be one hella interesting school year.

------------------------------------

There you go, the redone version of chapter one, and now Im off to redo chapter 2. sighs hope you all like. Sorry about the slight OOC-ness of them all...its hard to keep them completely in character.

**Naruto: i'll give a bowl of miso ramen to everyone that reviews!**

**Sasuke: You are such a liar!**

**Naruto: (sticks out his tongue) are not**

**CheshireMiko: Hey, no promising things I have to pay for.**

**Naruto: fine, but will you buy me ramen?**

**CheshireMiko: No!**

**Naruto: (uses puppy dog eyes) Please?**

**CheshireMiko: fine, but you have to be uke...**

**Sasuke: YES!**


	2. Stalkers

Hello all, this is the redone 2nd chapter of **Rape and report cards. **I thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews, its been absolutely amazing, and I wish I could thank each and everyone of you personally, but Im afraid It'd take up a whole chapter. So heres a shout out to all of you wonderful people! Though one of you who does not get a thank you, and that is Winkle-chan, who insulted my I.Q. because she/he/it did not like the title of my story, because it has the word rape in it. Well I fart in your general direction! XD bows down to Monty Python Okay but on another note I wanted to talk about all the pairings, which there are many, a mix of het, yuri, ad yaoi. Though some of the pairings aren't my favorite, it goes along with the story, so yeah:

SasukexNaruto InoxShikamaru GaaraxNeji

GaaraxNaruto (one sided) TenTenxHinata ItachixKisame

KakashixIruka TsunadexShizune Slight JirayaxOrochimaru

SakuraxLee HakuxZabuza OrochimaruxKabuto

AsumaxKurenai ShinoxKiba Narutox???

**Naruto: 1...2...3 that's more ramen then I can eat!**

**Cheshiremiko: you're the one that promised it, your buying,**

**Sasuke: (In the background, laughing his ass off)**

**Naruto: WHAT! I have to buy, thats almost 200 yen!**

**Cheshiremiko: you better beg Ayame, with your cute looks**

**Naruto: Damn you, whore**

**CheshireMiko: WHAT YOU CALL ME! (smack!)**

**Naruto: OWWWWW!**

**Kakashi: (chuckles) now that's what you call comedy**

**Naruto: Shut up you bastard!**

**--------------------------------------**

**Naruto's POV**

Millions of noises filled the large room, the cacophony seeming to surround you. Two teens in particular added to that awful noise, quarreling viciously over their new infatuation, Uchiha Sasuke, both with a look of pure determination on each of their faces. Though truly, they were not the only ones who had fallen for the Uchiha, in fact most of the girls in our class, and others too, and were willing to bend to every will and desire to that magnificent sex god, who rivaled even Aphrodite's beauty. And not only girls wanted that absolutely suave dude, for I did too. Just the thought of him, made my heart pitter patter like a bomb in my chest, just waiting to explode at any moment, it was nerve wracking. Well that and the petty argument that was going on at the moment. I silently whined to myself, running my digits through my blond locks, trying to soothe the beast in my head which I had called a developing migraine.

"He's mine forehead girl," Ino yelled. Yamanaka Ino, a girl in my fourth hour class, who with her long, champagne blond hair, which reached down to her lower back, long, elegant legs, and sparkling light blue eyes, was considered a natural beauty by the majority of the people in school. She had been my friend, and Sakura's arch rival since the third grade.

"Not if I get him first, Ino-pig," The girl in front of her, who coincidentally was my best friend, Haruno Sakura sneered in reply. Like Ino, she was very pretty and very popular, though personally I thought she was much more of a beauty than Ino was, unlike most of the guys around me, who drooled over the blond. She had short, bubble gun pink hair, and a never ending smiling face. I loved her to the dearest of my heart, for she had always been there for me, even when the rest of the village turned there backs, and even when I came out to her about my sexuality. It was funny though, how we always fought over guys, as if I was one of the girls.

I ignored their squabble though, and continued looking at the porcelain doll who sat at the punk table, talking with two girls, as they laughed and chatted with one another, earning an occasional nod or smug smile from the Uchiha in response. Sighing, I smiled softly, enjoying just being able to watch him. Just as the girls said, he truly was sexy beyond belief, but to me he was a bit more then that. I felt like there was something that he kept hidden away behind that emotionless mask of his, that made him all the more enticing. I oh so wanted to just chip away that cold exterior to see the lovable Sasuke beneath it and just kiss his breath away. Sighing, I continued to fall deeper and deeper in my day dream.

But suddenly a tapping at my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see it who it was, only to notice Hyuuga Hinata, staring at me, her ivory cheeks extremely rosy, as if blushing, her pale, pupil-less eyes clearly showing confusion as they peeked out of her violet hair. I sighed, hoping that what she had to say had better be important enough to disturb me of my fantasies of my raven haired angel.

"What Hinata?" I asked her loudly, trying as hard as I possibly could not to sound to annoyed, though I felt as if it still leaked out just a bit as I saw her cringe. "Um, Naruto-sempaii, you're drooling" She mumbled shyly, fiddling with her fingers as she did. My face turned a bright red then, and was now blushing even more she, embarrassment washing over me like a typhoon. I wiped away the spit which formed at the corners of my mouth, scratching the back of my head nervously, trying to act like it wasn't that big of a deal, though it was too no avail. "oops, I guess thats kinda weird, now isn't it" I chuckled despite myself. She just nodded, not sure what else to say, before turning around to daintily pick at her food once more. I mentally slapped myself then for being so dumb. I had not only hurt the shy girls feelings with my lack of patience, but I had made a total fool of myself.

Thankfully bell then rung, signaling the end of the lunch period and I got up, quickly dumping the lard which sat on my plate into the trash bin, and looked around to find the one and only Uchiha boy, slightly hoping that I could follow him out, maybe even bump into him my 'accident'. Much to my dismay though, he was gone from my sight, disappearing like a magician in the overbearing crowds. I sighed once again, and turned around to my friends, walking slowly behind them, listening to Tenten, the new addition to our group, trying to break up the two girls from shooting kunai at each other. I silently thought about telling her that it was a useless cause, that it wasn't going to end well no matter what she did, but I decided against it. Let the girl figure it out by herself.

Stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket, I wandered across the hallway to get to my locker, silently brooding as I did. It was strange, I was actually feeling attraction to someone. That hadn't happened since, well, since **he **had left. It frightened me slightly, yet at the same time, excited me. I just hoped to whatever deity was up there that the ebony haired teen was gay, or bi at the least.

Glancing around, I tried to spot out Sasuke once again, thinking that maybe he would go to his locker, only to have my eyes come in contact with a pair of bright sea green ones. I immediately glanced away, breaking the connection, my heart rapidly slamming into my chest. Spying from the corner of my eye, I inspected this stranger. He was tall, definitely a grade above me, and had short, mussed red hair, which fell over a small tattoo, the Kanji for love, that was located at the upper left corner of his forehead. He had a horribly intimidating look to him, his his overly large shirt, and his sagging pants, and the scar which ran over his arms.

Whipping around, I ran behind Sakura, acting like a frightened animal, before boisterously nudging her shoulder, trying my hardest to get her attention away from the fight, onto me and only me.

"Sakura-chan..." I whined pathetically. "Whose that red-haired guy, you know, the one that keeps staring at me!" She gazed down at me and turned her head then, trying to get a better look of exactly who I was talking about.

"Who do.." I smacked her across the chest scoldingly, interrupting her in the middle of her sentence as I did. "Don't look directly at him, that's so rude!" I said, whispering, the harshness laced in my tone, though she didn't quite listen to my sniping, continuing to glance down at him. "Oh you mean him, that's Gaara" She said, putting a finger on her chin wittily, as she tried to think.

"I would watch out for him too, he's got quite a rep" Ino chimed in, butting into the conversation. She smiled, before leaning down to my ear, putting her hand next to her mouth as if to tell me a secret. "Hope you didn't make him mad, cuz if you did I'm not saving your sorry little ass," She said in a sing song voice, which rang painfully in my ear. Though thats not what bothered me, it was what she had said. _So he's dangerous? _I looked at her, my face steaming up, turing red in anger, concealing the fact that she had spooked me a bit. "What's that supposed to mean!"

----------------------------------------

**Gaara's POV**

I stared at him intensely, as he energetically jumped around, talking from one person to another, like an excited child. Standing there, leaning against the cold blue metal, arms across my chest, I wondered just how hyper the baka kitsune could get. But I shook away the thoughts, knowing that I should really get the blond off the mind, even if he was always the topic on my brain. I was obsessed with him, plain and simple, ever since the first time I laid my eyes on him, I craved him oh so badly.

"Naruto..." The name slipped deliciously off my tongue, just like it did every time I said it. By the heavens above, did I want him. He was addictive, like a drug, yet better. God the thought of tasting him made shiver shoot violently up my spine, and heat pool in my stomach. And better yet, the thought of him laying there, naked, vulnerable, begging me to just...

"Gaara" Kiba said from next to me, pulling me out of my train of thought as he did. "We need to go". I looked at him, a vexed look on my face,

"fine" I spat back, before beginning to walk at his heels, away from the place where my beloved was. _You will be mine naruto..._

**Naruto: I know, I know, I will give everyone who reviews pics of sasuke stripping.**

**Sasuke: Where'd you get pics like that!**

**Naruto: From the rabid Fangirls online**

**Sasuke: but why of me!**

**Naruto: there are ones of me too, and bondage pics**

**Sasuke: REALLY!**

**Naruto: (sweat drops) uh yeah?...**

**Sasuke: (runs off to nearest computer with internet, which happens to be my computer and yell fangirlishly) YAY!**

**CheshireMiko: Ooooh, I want to see to!!! (chases after him)**

**Naruto: Oh god...plz just review...for the sake of my sanity (runs off behind them) OH NO YOU DON't**

**Kakashi:(runs through the house naked) WHEEEEEEE!**


	3. The library

This is cheshire-chan once again, reporting for duty. Im so glad you guys heart this one, and I really suggest my gravitation story about pocky too. (pocky induced seduction). I would like to thank all of you who reviewed so far, and there a couple of you who I remember best because of your funny reviews.( say hi to your muse for me)

**Naruto: okay I need to stop promising things, now I owe ramen and strip pics**

**Sasuke: well from after last night, the strip pics wont be hard to get**

**Naruto: EEEK! you weren't supposed to talk about that Sa-chan!**

**Sasuke: (ignores) Cheshire-chan, come look at these pics (holds out digital camera)**

**Cheshiremiko: (squeels) eep, naruto your so sexy**

**Naruto: (blushing) give me that**

**Kakashi: I wanna see too!**

**Iruka: Ignore them and enjoy the story (sweat drops) HENTAIS!**

**Sasuke's POV**

The sun shone down on me, warming my pale skin twinkling in my onyx hair. I sat in my sixth hour, my mind wandering to far off things, as I stared out the window next to me. I watched as the trees swayed gracefully in the wind, warm hued color leaves falling swiftly to the ground. The blue sky contrasting beautifully with its autumn surroundings, and young, healthy school girls played volleyball outside in tight gym shorts. The one thought that occupied my mind at the moment? Bored.

I turned around, facing the teacher in front of me, and jotted down a few notes half assedly, as he continued to ramble on about something or other, pointing his stick to random places on the board. _I swear sixth hour is now my least favorite class._

Suddenly a taping on my shoulder, and a folded piece of paper brought me out of my comatose state. I looked over, only to see a huge grin plastered on my new friend, Temari's face, as she winked at me repeatedly. I then quickly open the letter before me, reading down the note that was sloppily placed before me.

_Look who's staring at you_

_Mr.Popularity_

I looked behind me once more to stare at the girl with one eyebrow raised, only to have her giggle and point at the corner of the room. I glanced to my side quickly, and saw the blond haired boy (**A/N what's with sasuke and blonds!) **I had met earlier, staring at me, a faint blush plastered on his already usually rosy cheeks. My eyes met his, a quick battle of onyx and baby blue, and he nervously turned around, now a deep maroon. _was he staring at me?_

Once again a tapping at my shoulder interrupted me, and I whipped around to scold them. "Temari, what now" I said in a harsh whisper. The thing is I did not see the girl I had predicted that was bothering me, instead I saw our silver haired senseii in front of me. I gulped, and stared back at him with an apathetic yet nervous look adorning my face.

"Maybe, Mr. Uchiha, we should spend less time staring at the handsome Naruto, and pay attention in class." He said in an all too sarcastic tone. I nodded, feeling myself redden like a turnip. I now felt pity for Naruto, knowing now how he just felt.

Finally the bell rang giving me a sense of relief, and I quickly picked up my stuff to go. "Remember to study for the test on stonehenge for Friday" Were the last words I heard before escaping out the door. _Hallelujah._

-----------------------

**Naruto's POV**

I gathered the books which were strewn across my desk. I looked up at the front of the room, and noticed Kakashi erasing the notes from todays lesson. I smiled mischievously, walking up to the front, poking harshly into my senseii's shoulder. He looked at me, and grinned back underneath that mask he wore over his face.

Hatake Kakashi, is a father figure of sorts in my life. Being the orphan I am, Ive lived with an old friend of the family, Umino Iruka, since before I can even remember. I do remember though the day I met the silver haired pervert. At age five, Kakashi moved in with us (much to my disappointment at the time) permanently. Though it wasn't until age nine that I found out in the worst way possible, that he was more then a friend to Iruka. Now he is like the father I never had.

"Why is it you like to tease me" I asked, poking him again, this time even more violently. "You're always like this around me" He just grinned at me like a cheshire cat, and laughed. "Cause it's me and Iruka's fault your such a flirt with guys. I mean you were basically drooling over Mr. Uchiha" I felt the heat rushing to my face. "HENTAII!" I screamed, acting as childishly as possible, to try to show off my innocence more. **(a.n./ Yeah right. XD)**

"I was not, I was just..." "checking him out" Kakashi said, interrupting.

"Oh shut up"

--------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

Music pumped into my head, ringing loudly out of the headphones which were clamped tightly over my ears. My head bobbed to the music, my feet walking to the tone down the aisles of books around me.

_Well imagine,_

_as I'm pacing a pews in a church corridor,_

_and I cant help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear _

_an exchanging of words_

_"What a beautiful wedding, what a beautiful wedding"_

_said a bridesmaid to a waiter_

_"yes, yes what a shame, what a shame_

_the poor grooms bride is a whore" _

_I chimed in with a "haven't you people ever heard of closing the the god damn door, no it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poisoned rationality"_

People around me sat reading, or typing rhythmically on their extremely expensive laptops. Librarians stacked books into little carts, rolling them away to put them back with their former neighbors on the shelf they belong. Even the little kids sat quietly with their parents, reading picture books about rabbits and fairies. That was one thing I truly loved about the library, the fact that no one seemed to be in a rush here, unlike everywhere else I ever went. It was calm and relaxing. It was probably one of my most favorite places to be.

I pried off the earphones and pushed the pause button, as I came to the bookshelf I wanted to look at, stuffing the silver ipod into my cargo bag as I did. I looked slowly at the book shelf, eyeing the titles carefully, looking to find one that I wanted. Examining whether I had read or wanted to read each book, one by one. Suddenly a slow humming tune brought me out of what I was doing, making me glance over to see what idiot disturbed the peace with his little chipper melodies. I then noticed that familiar blond head of spikes, sitting in the corner, reading boredly at a textbook as he hummed softly to himself.

I stood and casually walked over there, plopping myself down next to him on the grey hued carpet. He looked over at me then, a surprised look on his face, a blush beginning to dust the tip of his nose as he realized who the visitor was exactly. At that instant the inner me grinned. _Maybe he does like me._

_"_Hey your Naruto right?" I asked, acting completely oblivious to the fact he was blushing. "Uh yeah" he answered, glancing down at the floor nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm Sasuke by the way," I said, brushing my ebony hair out of my face, before holding my hand out to greet him. He took it then, his face growing redder at the second.

"So what are you doing here?" He looked at me and sighed pointing down to the thick book in front of him. "Trying to study for Kakashi's test on Stonehenge, but I'm not able to concentrate." He chuckled, scratching his head in a flustered way.

Something clicked in the back of my mind this way.I realized this was my chance to get to know him."Maybe you and me could grab a bite to eat, then I could help you with it." I asked, my tone somewhat mumbled. His face instantly lit up, his scar adorned cheeks bunching up in a cute grin.

"Yeah, how about this ramen place called Ichiraku!" He said his tone somewhat chipper. I nodded. "Sure I'll treat"

"YAY!"

-------------------------------------------

**Kakashi's POV**

I stood in front of the library walls, cigarette in hand, as I watched people quietly, as they came in and out of the glass library doors. My mask hung around my neck as I took a slow drag on the tobacco-filled stick. Suddenly a pair of hands snuck around my waist and a pair of lips on my neck. "Iruka.." I whispered, stroking the hair of my partner, pulling the hair band which held up his ponytail. A giggling breath fell upon my ear as I did.

"What are you doing here, my silver haired lover" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders turning around to gaze at the brunette. He looked at me and smiled, wrapping his arms around me as he did. I grinned and pecked him on the cheek, lovingly showing my affection. Then suddenly the glass doors swung open, making me turn to stare at the person who was interrupting my fun. I then noticed that certain blond strolling out of the building, latched arm in arm with a handsome ebony haired boy. "What is naruto." I cut off realizing the boy he was linked to was none other then Sasuke Uchiha. I smiled, hoping that Naruto had finally moved on, and forgotten about him, now that this new black haired beauty was in the spotlight

"I have a feeling that this is the start of a beautiful relationship." I mumbled inaudibly. Iruka came up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder, looking around to see who I was looking at. "What are you talking about " He asked me curiously.

"Oh nothing just follow me"

----------------------------

Hey everyone, sorry for talking so long on this, it's been what 25 days or something. I've been real busy though, on a vacation to Colorado. It was so much fun! hope you liked.

**CheshireMiko: wow Sasuke your a great photographer**

**Naruto: (jumping up and down) give that to me!**

**Sasuke: (ignores) yeah, Im thinking of selling them on ebay**

**Kakashi: oooooh, I'll buy a couple.**

**Iruka: (comes in curiously) Let me see these!**

**Naruto: (sweat drops) Not you too Iruka senseii!**

**Cheshiremiko: If you guys review will show them to you too!-**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Author

Hello all... this is the CheshireMiko, back from her EFFIN HUGE WRITERS BLOCK!!! . 

Unfortunately I have had no luck writing this, or anything else for that matter, for forever and a day (A year to be precise). I have literally four or five incomplete chapter fours. It sucks ass majorly. But recently, I have been blessed by my stubborn ass of a muse with inspiration, and have decided to REDO this story. I am going in and editing the entire thing, and then continuing it.

Well Im done rambling now...

Please enjoy


End file.
